List of Parties and Events in 2013
This is the List of Parties and Events in 2013. {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Party/event !! Logo !! Start Date !! End Date !! Free Items !! Notes!! Characters !! Locations and the Special/Added Party Rooms |- |New Year's Day 2013||None||January 1||January 4||None||||None||None |- |Prehistoric Party|| ||January 17||January 31||T Rex Hoodie, Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway, Lava Flow, Waterfall (furniture), Ancient Tree, Age Of Dinosaurs||Members are able to transform into Dinosaurs, and everyone can time travel. This was the first party of 2013||Gary || Time Trekker, Snow Forts, and Mesozoic Era |- |Hollywood Party|| ||February 14||February 28||Gold Award, Silver Award, Bronze Award, 500 Carat Diamond Ring, Slider Cell, (See full list here)||Penguins can work like directors, stuntpenguins, actors, actress, cameramen, servers etc.||Cadence, Gary, Sensei, and Aunt Arctic||Club Penguin Island, Limo, Penguin High 3 Set, High Speed Getaway Set and Return of the Space Squid Set. |- |The EPF Rebuild||None||February 28||Sometime in 2013||Miners Helmet||Rebuild of the Elite Penguin Force after destruction during Operation: Blackout.||None||Ski Village, Everyday Phoning Facility, and EPF Command Room |- |Red Nose Day|| ||February 28||March 21||Red Nose||Promoting Red Nose Day||None||Coffee Shop |- |Puffle Party 2013|| ||March 21||April 4||Rainbow Puffle, Gourmet O'Berries, Puffle Hotel Cap, Spa Towel, Puffle Groomer Outfit, Puffle Trainers||You'll have the chance to be in the Grand Opening of the Puffle Hotel, make a quest and get the rainbow puffle.||PH||Puffle Hotel, Cloud Forest, Puffle Feeding Area, Puffle Play Zone |- |Operation: Hot Sauce|| ||April 5||April 18||Operation Hot Sauce Background, 5 medals||Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor and stole the giant hot sauce bottle.||None||Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair, Pizza Parlor, Cove |- |Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013|| ||April 25||May 9||Power Gloves, Robot Hoodie, Super Hero Hoodie, Hero Hoodie, Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway||The island looked like a city again, and there were new costumes.||Aunt Arctic||Villain HQ, Hero Carrier, Hero Lab |- |Card-Jitsu Party 2013|| ||May 23||June 6||Water Headband Fire Headband Snow Headband Fire Training Plates Water Training Plates Snow Training Plates||Card-Jitsu Snow is released.||Sensei||Ninja Headquarters |- |Monsters University Takeover|| ||June 27||July 9||JOX Hat,OK Hat,ROR Hat,PNK Hat||Second promotional party in 2013.||None||Club Penguin Island, Campus Quad, Amphitheater, Scare Hall, OK Fraternity, ROR Fraternity, PNK Sorority, JOX Fraternity |- |Star Wars Takeover|| ||July 25||August 15||Unknown||Third promotional party in 2013, and second consecutive in 2013.||Unknown||Unknown |- |Summer Music Jam|| ||August ??||????||Unknown||Unknow||Unknown||Unknown |- Parties Old or New New Parties/Events *Prehistoric Party *Hollywood Party *The EPF Rebuild *Red Nose Day *Operation: Hot Sauce *Monsters University Takeover *Star Wars Takeover *Summer Music Jam Returning Parties/Events *New Year's Day 2013 *Puffle Party 2013 *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 *Medieval Party (Rumored) Cancelled Parties/Events *April Fools' Party *Easter Egg Hunt *Earth Day Trivia *In Issue #375 (the last newspaper of 2012), PH said she had plans. Also, In Issue #376, Aunt Arctic sees her examining strange feathers, saying "Curious...", and then walked away, hinting at Puffle Party 2013. *There was a party featuring Cadence (Hollywood Party), because Cadence said in The Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic. Gotta Roll!". *There wasn't an April Fools' Party 2013 due to the fact that April Fool's Day is April 1st, and the Puffle Party 2013 was still going on at that point. It was confirmed by Spike Hike that there wouldn't be a celebration, upsetting many penguins. **It was first confirmed by Polo Field that the design of some rooms would be funny for April Fools' Day. However, he later announced, that this wouldn't happen, so he informed everyone that he would have a mini-celebration in his igloo to make up for there being no April Fools' celebration. **Polo Field also said the party may return for 2014. *It was rumored that the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 would return, because Billybob asked penguins on the What's New Blog if they wanted the party to return, and many said yes. **Spike Hike confirmed twice, once online and once in a tweet, that there would be a Marvel Super Hero Takeover in 2013. It was also confirmed in the magazine. Spike Hike has posted on the Club Penguin Blog that the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 would start on April 25 and there would be new heroes, new villains, and new rooms. *It was rumored that the Medieval Party will be in November 2013, as the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 and Card-Jistu Snow will be released in May. **It has been confirmed twice, once by Polo Field and other by Spike Hike, in their twitter accounts *On May 27, Spike Hike revealed that, in the Summer, there would be three brand new parties. You will visit new places, new worlds and even new dimensions. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *On May 30, Polo Field confirmed on the blog that Club Penguin was teaming up with Pixar for the first time ever to create Monsters University Takeover. Sources and References See Also *Parties Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Parties